Human hair becomes dry and/or damaged due to the surrounding environment, styling, regular cleansing, drying, and/or coloring or otherwise chemically treating the hair.
A variety of approaches have been developed to condition the hair. A common method of providing conditioning benefit is through the use of hair care compositions containing conditioning agents such as cationic surfactants and polymers, high melting point fatty compounds, low melting point oils, silicone compounds, and mixtures thereof. Silicones are often used as a conditioning active for a number of hair care compositions.
There is a constant need for providing conditioning compositions that can deposit an increased amount of silicone onto hair. Moreover, there is a need to providing conditioning compositions with excellent conditioning performance, but reduced stickiness and load on the hair. Finally, there is a need to find actives aiding conditioning which can be derived from natural and/or renewable sources.
The use of branched compounds in personal care compositions is known e.g. WO99/18929; WO2005/009385; U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,312; WO2009/090617; WO2009/053931. None of the existing art provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.